As a key member in a liquid crystal display apparatus, a color filter consists of various pixel materials such as red (R), green (G), blue (B), black, and the like, wherein the black is made to be matrix-like to separate R, G, and B to prevent cross-color (i.e., a black matrix, BM). In a liquid crystal display, in order to maintain the thickness between a color filter substrate and a thin-film transistor, spherical particles made of glass or resin referred to as spacers (photospacers) are dispersed inside a box.
Photocurable acrylate compositions have been widely used for preparing RGBs, BMs, and photospacers. At present, related reports have been made by a number of patent documents, such as CN1337013, CN1424624, CN101052918, CN101118382, CN101025568, and the like. However, the development of the micro-electronic technology and the demand of environmental protection propose higher requirements for the properties of photocurable acrylate compositions. It is practically demonstrated that conventional acrylate compositions generally have drawbacks such as poor solubility, low thermal stability, low photosensing activity, etc., and are incompletely photocurable, resulting in high defective rate of liquid crystal panels, high pollution of production streamline, and increased production cost. These factors do not allow them to meet the needs of industry development.
In view of the above, this present disclosure discloses a photocurable acrylate composition with a novel oxime ester photoinitiator introduced, wherein the photoinitiator, the selected acrylate monomer and the polymer component have very excellent adaptability, exhibiting excellent application performance.